Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Planes: Vitaminamulch - Air Spectacular/Transcript
The way the transcript of ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Planes: Vitaminamulch - Air Spectacular'' goes. (The screen shows in the sky as the logo that includes Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Planes is shown, then Dusty is seen making aerial tricks with four biplanes as Leadbottom commentates for the crowd, who includes Roper and Willy Knight.) Leadbottom: (on the loudspeaker) Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for the Wings Around the Globe champ, Dusty Crophopper, as he unleashes a healthy dose of Vitaminamulch to kick off the Vitaminamulch Air Spectacular, brought to you by Vitaminamulch. Try your free sample, 'cause the aroma is ample. Roper: (sniffs his free sample) Whoo! Nasty! (faints) Leadbottom: Vitaminamulch, stinks so good. (A couple of flies gather on Roper's Vitaminamulch sample.) Leadbottom: And don't forget to have your picture taken with Vitamina-Me... Human: (getting his picture taken in front of the Vitamina-Me model, while using a clothespin) Cheese. Leadbottom: ...22 tons of breathtakingly handsome vitamins, minerals, and mulch... (While Leadbottom is talking, Dusty lands on the ground to be congratulated by Skipper Riley, Dottie and .) Skipper Riley: Hey, Dusty! You looked good up there. I agree. Thomas: Me, too. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! That was awesome, Dusty! Dottie: It's nice to see you using the old sprayer again. Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) Hey, anything to share the tarmac with Air Devil... Chug: (overlaps, while wearing merchandise) Air Devil Jones! Percy: Uh, who is this Air Devil Jones? Skipper Riley: Chug, you know people can see you, right? Dusty Crophopper: Come on, Skipper. And Percy, Air Devil Jones is only the greatest... Chug: Most hardcore... Dusty Crophopper: Stunt plane of all time. Chug: And he's gonna do the unthinkable! (shows everyone a poster of Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium) Dusty Crophopper: A loop landing onto a moving van. Rainbow Dash: That's what I call a stunt! Even The Wonderbolts and I can do that! Skipper Riley: That's crazy. And who is that moving van? Chug: (laughs) That's Vandemonium, baby! So, Dusty, ? Dusty Crophopper: Yep. Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium are definitely... Leadbottom: Not coming. Dusty Crophopper: Say what? What happened to them? Sparky: They got fogged in in Flagstaff! Leadbottom: I'm ruined! Crowd: (chanting) Air Devil Jones! Air Devil Jones! Leadbottom: Every major fertilizer distributor is here, and they are not going to buy a product associated with an angry mob. Dusty Crophopper: Now, hold on, Leadbottom. You've put every cent you have into this. There's got to be something we can do. Leadbottom: Like what? Everyone's expecting... (notices a poster, and looks between it and Dusty and Chug several times) Hmm. Applejack: (whispers to Fluttershy) I've got a bad feeling about this... (Leadbottom is then shown announcing to the crowd on stage.) Leadbottom: The greatest stunt team in the world, the one and only, Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium! (The crowd cheers as Leadbottom announces to them, but get shocked and remain silent when they see Dusty and Chug in disguise.) Roper: What?! Chug: (notices his fake fang teeth slip out) Oh. (uses his fuel pump to put the teeth back in his mouth) Roper: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! Leadbottom: (whispers to Dusty and Chug) Go. Just go. Dusty Crophopper: (starts his engine and begins to take off) Roper: Come on! That's a fuel truck! Leadbottom: (chuckles nervously) All right, now, folks, the amazing stunt you are about to witness is brought to you by Vitaminamulch. 'Cause if your crops look kinda funky, try the brand that's moist and chunky. Roper: (still not impressed) I am so gone! Who else is coming? (begins to leave with the crowd) Leadbottom: But... But, it's the only brand with Fungalytes! Oh, man, it's not working! Dusty Crophopper: We're losing 'em, Chug. Chug: Not if I can help it. (gets going) Leadbottom: Ho, ho! Just look at 'em. The, uh... It's the thing they do. The, the, the loop-de-doop. You don't want to miss this, folks. Come on, guys. Where you going? Chug: (as Dusty prepares to land on his platform) Oh, man, if I knew we were gonna do this, I wouldn't have topped off with 700 gallons of highly flammable Avgas. Dusty Crophopper: Avgas?! (begins to slip off Chug's platform) Ahhh! Chug: (catches Dusty with his fuel pump) Whoa! I gotcha. Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Runway! Runway! (Chug stops just in time at the end of the runway, as Dusty continues flying.) Leadbottom: Oh, hey. How about that beautiful practice run? Roper: You stink! Crowd: (throws bags of Vitaminamulch at Leadbottom) Boo! Roper: Rip-off! This is a rip-off! Fertilizer distributor: Hmph! (begins to leave along with the other distributors) Leadbottom: I'm, I'm sure they'll nail it this time. Chug: (gasps when he notices a bag of spilled Vitaminamulch on the runway, and then skids) Aaaaah! (The fertilizer distributors then stop when they hear Chug's scream. Chug then skids through a bunting and heads towards Sparky, while Skipper and Dottie back up.) Sparky: (gasps) Thomas: Look out! Chug: (grunts when he hits Sparky and comes into contact with the wall) (The balloons that Sparky was holding then float up, right in front of Dusty.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps in a struggle, then yells) CHUG! Chug: (mumbles) Don't worry! Everything's copacetic. (gets going once again) (Sparky is holding onto Chug from behind, and notices his fork stuck in a hole through Chug's bodywork.) Sparky: (grunts, then manages to get his fork unstuck) Whew! (notices the fuel leaking out) Oh! (covers the hole, but the fuel gets squirted into his face, causing him to sputter and cough) (Sparky then falls onto the ground while attached to the bunting.) Sparky: (grunts) (Then one of the sparks from the friction lights the fuel trail.) Sparky: (gasps) Oh, boy! (gets pulled by Chug while attached to the bunting) Chu-u-u-ug! Dusty Crophopper: (having a balloon tangled around his aileron) Uh, Chug? I think I have a problem here. (notices the flames from the fuel trail) Whoa! And so do you! Chug: Huh? (looks onto his wing mirror to see the flames) Oh! Fire! (drops his fake false teeth) Sparky: Whoa! Whoa! Roper: Nobody said anything about fire. Oh, I got to see this. (The crowd then goes back to their seats, murmuring interestingly.) Dusty Crophopper: Whatever you do... (gasps to notice the inflatable Corny balloon up ahead) Corny! Chug, turn! (makes a turn) Chug: (yells) Aah! (stops and spins 180 degrees) Sparky: (sliding around Chug) Whoa! (makes a relieved chuckle as he stops) Chug: Uh, hey, Sparky. Sparky: (notices the burning fuel trail) Uh, Chug! Chug: (screams and goes backwards) Aaah! (Chug and Sparky both blow at the fire repeatedly, but to no avail. The Corny balloon then gets moved along as Chug and Sparky drive through a cornfield, and come out the other end with Chug going forwards.) Sparky: Whoa! (Then the balloon's stand tips, and the balloon deflates, going through the air.) Dusty Crophopper: (grunts as he tries to move his aileron, then notices the Corny balloon go past him) What the... Chug: (gasps to see the Corny balloon, which then lands over his face) Aah! Dusty! I can't see! I can't see! Get it off! Get it off! Dusty Crophopper: Chug! Turn to port. Now starboard. Your other starboard. Chug: (smashing through the runway lights) I... Don't... Know... What... That... Means! Dusty Crophopper: Right! Turn right! (Chug then makes a 180 degree turn, unable to see that he is driving past some fireworks.) Sparky: (screams) (The flames from the fuel trail then light the fireworks, which shoot up around Dusty.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Really? (exclaims) Crowd: (in unison) Ooh. Chug: (driving past, makes frantic laughter) Crowd: (in unison) Ah. Chug: (drives over his fake fang teeth, which get caught on his tire) Ow! Ow! Ow! (When Chug drives over the false teeth, the Corny balloon comes off and lands on one of the fireworks, which then shoots up into the sky.) Dusty Crophopper: (as fireworks explode around him) Oh! (notices the Corny balloon in the air) Corny!? (Then the firework explodes, causing the balloon to pop. Several of the pieces get caught on Dusty.) Dusty Crophopper: (sputters) (One of the pieces covers his air vent, causing his engine to stall, and himself to fall.) Rainbow Dash: (gasps as she sees Dusty falling) Hold on, Dusty! I'm coming! (flies off after Dusty to rescue him) Human Rainbow Dash: Me too! (She ponies up and touches her geode to give her superspeed and flies off to rescue Dusty, too) Chug: (pants) Sparky: (gets touched by the flames) Whoa! Hot! (notices some more fireworks ahead, next to a "Finale" sign) Aah! (picks up the fireworks) (Meanwhile, Dusty is still falling towards the ground when Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash suddenly catch him and try to stop him from crashing and then the balloon piece finally comes off his air vent, restarting his engine, and he manages to ascend before he can hit the ground. He, Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash then fly over Chug, and Dusty's landing gear pulls the bunting on top of the platform above Chug's roof) Dusty Crophopper, Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: Heads up! Chug: (screams) Aah! Sparky: (as the flames light the fuse of the fireworks) Whoa-a-a-a! Dusty Crophopper: (heading towards the stage) Look out! Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Sparky, Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: (all scream) (They all go up the ramp that is on the edge of the stage, flying right over Leadbottom, as they scream in slow motion, before landing in the Vitamina-Me model. The fireworks then shoot up, bringing along the model, while Dusty, Chug, Sparky, Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash are forced out. Then the fireworks explode, and pieces of mulch land everywhere, but are protected by Twilight's and Starlight's magic shields.) Chug: (quietly) Ta-da. (The crowd remains silent, until a few seconds later, they all cheer.) Roper: Oh, yeah! You rock, dude! That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Sunset Shimmer: Me either, . Leadbottom: (laughs) That was amazing! Listen to that crowd! (sniffs) You boys and girls saved my life. Can't wait to see what you do for the 3:00 show. Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: (feeling and looking shocked) What the huh?! (Then Dusty, Chug and Sparky feel shocked, while the balloon tangled around Dusty pops) Rarity: her grin We're calling the Wonderbolts to come here to entertain these people and cover for us, right? Twilight Sparkle: her grin Of course. (before the end credits show.) Category:Transcripts